The Journey of a Champion
by Neoslate
Summary: Elias, once revered as Paragon of the Solari, was trusted with all the religion's secrets and history but when he was sent alone on a mission he disappeared without a trace. Years later a lone, bandaged figure stumbles up the stairs of the Institute of War claiming to be a guide for the Chosen of the Moon. When asked for a name, the man replies with a single word. "Elias"
1. Prologue: Impatience

**A/N: **Hey guys Neoslate here with different creation since I've gotten stuck on my Fiora FanFic (funnily enough with a scene similar to this). As always write a review if there are any spelling/grammar errors you can find or if you just outright enjoy this. I hope this ain't a oneshot but I can't always be thinking about Fiora so there should be more being put into this story in the near future :) and of course last but not least I hope you enjoyed it! :)

* * *

><p>Prologue: Impatience<p>

* * *

><p>Leona stared down momentarily at the small cup and the deep orange liquid inside as it was placed down in front of her. She proceeded to briefly thank the slight waitress before impatiently turning her attention to the bandaged companion in front of her. His enchanted clay mask remained passive as it usually did though she knew it would mirror his expressions once their conversation started. He was thin but the wiry muscles hidden beneath the bandages that covered nearly his entire body gave away the hidden strength she knew he possessed. Though despite the uniqueness of his apparel one thing about him drew her attention. His left eye and the area around it was displayed due to the large chunk missing from his mask and she could see the results of the terrible burns he must have suffered. A single, silver iris filled with seemingly unending wisdom studied her in return as she finally took a sip of the tea that she ordered.<p>

"For you to understand why I abandoned the Solari," he began, "You must understand the nature of secrets I was entrusted with... and why."

"And what were they _Elias_?" the young woman hissed quietly, careful to not attract the attention of the other customers in the small tea shop.

"The so called 'Champion of the Solari'," he reflected, "was little more than the glorified assassin for some old priests that had closed their minds off to a truth given to them on a-"

"You're starting to sound like Diana," Leona interrupted loudly.

The clay mask took a reflective, almost guilty expression as he stopped himself from returning the rude gesture.

"I could never cond-"

"Don't defend her, traitor!"

"I'm-"

"Do you even know what it's like?! To have friends, family, teachers, everyone, just slaughtered like they were nothing?! Filth like you cou-" Leona just about yelled, the poison in her words apparent to all in the cafe.

The deep timbres of Elias's voice rose to match hers as his hand slammed on the table, the sheer force spilling the tea everywhere. "I _NEVER _forgot them!" The expression on his mask was one of pure hurt as a tears began to well in the one eye he had left. The cafe became as silent as a grave as every person turned to watch the scene unfolding.

The Radiant Dawn looked as if she'd been slapped as she noticed the faces of the customers staring at the two League Champions. Her gaze returned to the angered man standing in front of her. He was imposing now, his tall, lean figure causing his shadow to silhouette him against the light filtering in through the front window. It would have been a frightening sight if not for the deep sadness showing on his mask.

"They were my friends too... my family..." His voice was hushed now, no more than a whisper to her but he corrected himself and his voice returned to his usual authoritative tone. "This is not a subject to be discussed in public. If you ever wish to learn the truth come see me at my apartment in the Institute."

Leona then watched him turn and walk toward the door, leaving a small, leather pouch of coins on the front desk as payment for the tea they both were unable to drink. Taking one last glance over his left shoulder he stepped out into the street and seemed to disappear into the crowd due the breakneck pace at which he walked. She tried to shake herself from the shock of what just happened as she pondered the recent argument. This moon worshipper wasn't cold and hateful like the Avatar he revered. Beneath that mask hid emotion, sadness and pain. He was human, just like her. And just like her, he was hurting.

She sensed a soft touch on her shoulder and it woke her from her train of thought. Looking up she saw the waitress that had served her minutes earlier staring at her with a look of concern.

"Are you ok Miss Leona?" she asked with a worried tone. Realising that the waitress had been trying to shake her from dazed state, Leona beamed back a smile that she had perfected due to the celebrity she had received her whole life.

"Yeah I've been through worse ha ha," joked the Radiant Dawn jubilantly. Slipping a pouch of coins rivaling that of the one on the counter into the young waitress's hand, she quietly gave her apologies for the scene she had caused and stood up from the table. She had realised her mistake and now she knew that she had to apologise to the shy, masked man. She rushed out the door and into the busy street leaving a shocked audience inside the cafe as her head shot left and right, eyes scanning every inch of the roadway and footpath to no avail. He was gone and she visibly slumped as she hailed the nearest form of road transport. Climbing into the small horse drawn carriage, she flipped a coin to the driver and nodded to the colossal building that overlooked the the small city. The carriage lurched toward the Institute of War and she thought about how she would word her apology as a lone cloud proceeded to cover the sun, steeping the street in shade.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares of the Daytime

Chapter 1: Nightmares of the Daytime

Elias entered the enormous chamber that he was summoned to. Gold seemed to shimmer everywhere as massive, red tapestries hung from the seemingly golden bricks. He inhaled the crisp mountain air and it tickled his nostrils as his head drew back to see the tendrils of sunlight reach across the dawn sky. This Council Room had no ceiling just like the Quarters of the Radiant Dawn. Or so he'd heard. That was the only part of the Abbey he was forbidden to enter upon pain of death. No one could enter that sacred place but the Dawn herself and whoever she permitted. The young teen had only been in the Temple for a matter of days but they had already spoken a few times and she had seemed like an energetic yet compassionate child. He was proud to be part of such an exciting time for the Solari.

He realised he had closed his eyes while staring at the beautiful hues of the early morning sky and forgot the reason he was here in the first place. He opened his eyes slowly letting then adjust to the sun that was just about to crest the horizon. In front of him the High Council's dais stood empty in front of him. Suddenly a deep sense of foreboding came to him as a door off to the right of the dais clicked and the three High Councillors entered the room and took their positions behind their respective podiums. Elias nodded at his mother, Elder Theia, who smiled back to him from the centre podium. Her smile seemed laced with what looked like pride but he couldn't be sure as the sun crested over curve of the world and silhouetted the triumvirate before he could get a good glimpse. The sun rose quickly as the Elders began to explain why he was there.

"We have another task for which only you could be suited to Elias," began Elder Apollo. The gaunt old man had always been harsh on him the whole time he had trained and even when he began his decade of service. Even though Elias was considered to be prodigal amongst the Solari, Elder Apollo had brutally punished him for the slightest of his mistakes. His back was lined with the scars of the lashings Apollo had ordered. There was no love between them but still the young 'Champion of the Solari' had to show his respect to his superior or risk the punishment of his life. Elias only nodded in reply to the old man's statement.

"It has come to our attention," continued Elder Helios, a large boulder of a man who was always jubilant. More of a steward than a proper spiritual leader Helios still possessed a wealth of raw knowledge which was tempered by his light hearted nature. Elias had long ago decided that he liked the enormous man. The young man's attention turned to the silhouette of his mother now with a sense of foreboding. Knowing that she would finish the sentence he trained his hearing as best he could toward her.

"That you will..." He saw her lift a finger at him. If the other two Elders were the teacher and steward, then it was no surprise that his mother was very spirit of the Solari religion. Elias's neck and arm hairs rose in anticipation of his dear mother would say next.

"BURN HERETIC!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs as the sun rose directly above her head, hitting him with a searing wave of pure heat. Confusion struck him as he felt the leather straps holding his iron breastplate up deteriorate under the heat wave and it dropped along with the rest of his armour and clothes. He stood now naked as the shrieking voice faltered to take a breath.

"BURN!" It came again. Another wave of heat hit him and he could not help but scream as his skin instantly began to blister and peel away. He managed to lift his left hand up to shade that side of his face. Another wave followed and his scream hit a blood curdling pitch as his right eye began to boil in its very socket. His strength was being sapped faster than he could ever have imagined due to the pain and soon he felt himself collapsing. His left eye lowered to see where he would fall but he didn't see the cobble floor, just the white surface of salt pans. Falling backward, he landed on the salt, searing raw flesh and he bolted into an upright position...

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgh!" A pained scream filled the small room as Elias shot upward, tearing out wires and red conduits from underneath the loose bandages in his neck. He saw a shot of red spurt over some machines that were beeping furiously and his hand instinctively rose up to pressure the gash in the right side of his neck. He naturally panicked as a door opened somewhere and a slight hand tried pushing him back but he resisted earning him a fist to the nose. Lightning like pain shot through his skull and he passed out into inky blackness within a few seconds.<p>

He awoke. This time much calmer and to the sounds of even beeping and the quiet hum of machines. Groaning he lifted his right hand to his neck to find that it was sore and slightly sticky as he ran his hand over the tight skin. _Skin,_ he thought, realising that the bandages covering his face were no longer there. The beeping surrounding him started to accelerate at the realisation that his horrific burns were showing.

"Oh hey you're awake," beamed a cheerful voice on his right, "Oh dear those are some terrible burn scars you have there and what happened to your eye?"

Startled, Elias turned his head so that he could inspect the source of the noise only to be startled even further by what he saw. Deep golden eyes bulged back at him with curiosity as a mermaid, or 'Marai' as they called themselves, studied his face in return. He noticed her skin was impeccable as his eye began to wander over her form. He noticed fine slits just under her jaw line leading down her neck where her gills were and she wore a what seemed to be a tight-fitting, aquamarine, fish scale shirt. It seemed split open at the top, partially revealing her top section down to the navel where she herself changed into that of a fish. Though it wasn't the fact that the was a mermaid next to him that had him perplexed but rather the fact she wasn't trying to kill him

His eye stayed on her ample bosom for what must have been a bit too long and she crossed her slender arms in front of them. His eyes returned to her frowning face as she look her head. "Men." She muttered to herself as she straightened on a chair made solely of water. _She must be manipulating it with some form of magic, _he reasoned in his mind.

"They're air sacks, you pig, not tits," she blushed briefly before continuing in a cheery manner. "Anyway I've been the healer on duty for today. My name is Nami and I'm a Marai if you wanted to know. You've been out for a while by the way. A few days is what Akali said... I think." A pensive look crossed her face as her gaze shifted momentarily before turning to him with a smile. "Yeah, it's been three days since you collapsed on the stairs of the Institute."

"Of War?" Elias's voice croaked hoarsely, the question barely escaping his throat.

"Of course silly! You were the one who came _here_ after all! Apparently you were saying something about being a guide for the moon or so I heard. Oh right. Where was I? that's it. We left your bandages on since it looked like you were not wearing anything underneath and the ones we took off you face were not _that_ dirty so we washed them and they're right here on the-"

He slowly and carefully began to pull the small hoses from his neck that were now on his left side while the obviously young Marai was distracted with finding his bandages but the machines around him began to make a commotion that brought her attention back to him. He froze like an urchin that had just been caught stealing and she giggled a bit at the comic sight before turning semi serious. She reached over to his hands still clutching the hoses but his right hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before she could touch him.

"Hey! What the-Let go!" She said angrily, surprise lining her statement as she looked down at him.

"Mask?" Elias managed to croak out, his eye pleading for the answer he knew she had. He let go of her.

"That broken old thing? I was going to throw it out but Shen was saying it had a set of runes on the inside so I had to keep it just in case you needed it. I kept it with the bandages so if you let me just fix this u-" His hand shot out again grabbing her wrist. He stopped her and before she could react he quickly pointed to his neck, opened his palm quickly and closed it slowly.

"Wait you want to pull it out and have me heal it up?" He nodded. "It may itch a little. Are you sure?" Rolling his eye he nodded again.

"Well okay but don't say I didn't warn you," she said backing up and grabbing her staff that was leaning against the wall. "Ready?"

Elias sat up slowly, careful not to pull out the tubes that were already partially removed. He looked at the siren and gave a small nod as he ripped the conduits from his neck with a grunt and a spurt of blood. She immediately started channeling a form of magic, a small ball of water forming in the head of her stave. As she placed the ball on the side of his neck, he could feel it itch unlike anything he had ever felt as the rapid increase in the regeneration stitched the tear together.

"Ok. Now that that's sorted and seeing as you don't know your way around this place _and_ you're under the care of the League I can't let you go just yet without you being asked some questions." The chatty mermaid said as she stood, hands on where human hips would be. "I'll get you some water, your bandages and that mask but then I'm going to have to leave to get the High Councillor for this 'interrogation' okay?"

He could only sigh and slump in his sitting position. She put a finger under his gnarled chin and lifted it causing his eyes to meet her golden orbs. Smiling, she simply said, "Don't worry. You're physically too weak to walk right now anyway," with a wink she left him to find his cranial coverings, the glass of water she promised and the leader of the League of Legends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ok I'm gonna take a break from this particular FanFic for a couple of weeks while I plan out where it's gonna go from here. Since this was just sorta experimental, I'm gonna continue with my other fanfic **_Fiora Laurent_** while I figure out where I'm gonna go with this one. As always, leave a review for any spelling/grammar mistakes or any thoughts on the story/chapter. I really appreciate them :) and hope you enjoyed it :) - Neoslate


	3. Chapter 2: Motives and a Welcoming

Chapter 2: Motives and a Welcoming

* * *

><p>Elias shifted uncomfortably in the chair as High Councillor Keirsta Mandrake reviewed a series of documents on her mahogany desk that regarded his Judgement. He had been glowering at her for the last hour for having his weapon taken from him as the middle-aged woman scribbled on, squinted at and shuffled a seemingly endless pile of paperwork. Finally she stacked the large number of leaflets into several different piles, signing each one with a quill and ink, before turning the largest of the piles toward him.<p>

"I'll need you to sign your name and title at the bottom... assuming you know how to write. If you don't then I can arrange to have a recording taken of you confirming your identity and accepting the terms of the League as they pertain to your case. Any questions?" The older woman concluded.

"What will happen to the knowledge of my past and my motives?" asked the Ex-Solari-warrior-turned-nomad.

"Well considering how much potential conflict between yourself and other champions your past would create, I think we'll just keep it between ourselves until you're ready to let the secrets out, ok?" came Mandrake's reply.

"What I mean is, how can I trust you with this information?"

The High Councillor deliberately turned her head toward the piles of paper laying on the desk and returned her gaze to the mask replacing the nomad's face. "I really don't want to have to do this all again," she sighed exhaustedly after a slight pause.

He continued with his interrogation, "Who has access to these documents?"

"Only the High Council and whoever all three High Councillors deem fit have access to Champion Judgements."

"Hmph. Very well then. What are the rules?"

She smiled, dimples around her mouth creasing into a sarcastic sneer. "I was waiting for that. Well there are only really three rules that would land you in major shit if you break them. Killing a summoner is usually punishable by death, or in some special cases, life containment. Killing a champion is also punishable by death or life imprisonment. And the last is you can't undermine the power of the Institute. We make the best attempt to keep war from igniting across Runeterra and there are many powder keg like situations across all of Valoran. Freljordian civil wars, Demacia and Noxus to just name a couple of them and now the rise of a new Shuriman Empire is gonna cause a few problems." She ran a hand down her face as she suddenly seemed drained of all her energy. She then stood up, yawned and then collapsed back down on her soft chair before resuming her lecture, "So we don't take too kindly to the undermining of our authority. The last person, or _people_, to do that got eternal imprisonment in Thresh's dungeons. I shudder to think how they are now. Needless to say, you don't want to do that."

The mask on Elias's face betrayed a smirk before he responded. "Well since you know my motives, you know that I won't be doing anything like that anytime soon."

"You better not do it ever, period." Keirsta chuckled back to the bandaged man. "Speaking of your motives, how do you plan on changing Diana? Even you've heard that she can be quite closed-minded to the subject of changing her ways."

"I'm not sure myself. I think I have an idea but I'm nowhere near sure that it'll work."

"Can I ask what it is?"

"Sorry but I wouldn't want to let you down," he replied simply.

The woman let out a good natured round of laughter. "I can almost bet that, compared to some champions here in the League, you'll be far from a disappointment Elias," she finally managed to say as she recalled a certain avian duo. She composed herself and took on a deadly serious manner again. "And Nami?"

"The Marai girl?"

"You _do_ realise she's the Tidecaller?"

A look of perpetual shock spread across Elias's mask . "She's the Tidecaller?!" he exclaimed.

"Surprising isn't it. She may not look it but she is quite powerful herself so be careful around her. I don't want to have more paperwork than necessary, the Noxians give me enough trouble as it is. Anyway I thought you would have seen her in the matches you spectated in those towns." Elias only shook his head.

Finally getting down to business, Councillor Mandrake told him where to sign and Elias proceeded to sign the paperwork that was still laid in front of him. As both stood up she offered him a hand and he shook it. She walked around the desk fluidly and moved toward the door, motioning for him to follow.

"Now that we got all the paperwork done I can finally show you to your new apartment in the Independent Wing," she exclaimed opening the door for him.

"Apartment?" the nomad questioned, moving through the mundane portal.

"You really have been away from society for too long."

* * *

><p>After passing through the main hall, some corridors, and the Gardens, the pair finally arrived at the section of the Institute dedicated to champion residences. The Councillor explained to him on the way that the residences were divided into three blocks all culminating into a huge plaza centred between them. There was one for the Demacian, Pitloverian, Ionian, Freljordian and Bandle Yordles to all live amongst each other whilst Noxians, Zaunites, Bilgerats, Shadow Islanders, and Shurimans were all clumped into an opposing block. The third block housed denizens of the Institute which also covered independent champions, the classification that he fell under.<p>

Approaching the huge doors to the Residential Wing, Mandrake turned to him preparing to give him her final speech. "The Plaza ain't so much a 'plaza' per se but rather a small township of entertainment businesses. It's also where we'll present you as a Champion of the League once you're settled in."

An eyebrow went up on Elias's mask as he failed to believe the older woman. She replied to the gesture with a casual shrug. "You'll see," she said before using her magical prowess to open the immense door.

What Elias saw inside amazed him. The High Councillor had been completely correct, a small township flourished within the very walls of the Institute. Noting his surroundings he saw everything from Bakeries to Bars to Mechanics and even a Remedial Pharmacy, though the latter two had to be explained to him, much to the amusement of the older woman. Whilst all these edifices lined the outside edge of the 'Plaza' the centre of it resembled more of a massive, semi-circular amphitheatre, where upon the huge flat surface a League match was being shown.

He had learned in his travels to the Institute that the League of Legends was treated largely as a combat sport and several of the towns he had passed through, had set up similar screens in their town squares just for spectators to enjoy the matches. He had learned how the League worked through his visits to these towns as he normally had some die-hard fan explain what was occurring during the match. Though he did not like violence, even he had to admit that it was a generally smart way of resolving world conflict.

Looking down, he took note of the amphitheatre's inhabitants. Most of them were humans or yordles in purple robes but there were a few who didn't and he assumed these were the 'Champions' he'd heard so much about. Just below the screen that was showing the match was an archway that some forlorn champions that had just lost a match were exiting from, followed soon after by the victorious team to a round of celebration as winnings were passed around and cheers were given.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let that mask of yours gawk like that or do you want a place to sleep?" The High Councillor inquired with a smirk before quickly moving on. He started off after her so as not to brave losing his way in the crowd. She travelled at a brisk pace but his long limbs and height enabled him to effortlessly catch up. He noticed as the entire area had quietened to whispers as his unfamiliar figure was noted amongst the crowd of the Plaza.

After what seemed like a walk that would never end they finally reached the entrance to the Independent Block. Entering the complex, Elias was yet again astounded by the sight he was presented with. An enormous garden courtyard was centred in the middle while on the far side of it a large metal box, which Mandrake called a lift, moved up and down systematically delivering groups of summoners and champions alike to the six different levels in the block. _Fitting name _he mused to himself.

"I had a similar reaction," came a familiar giggle from beside the pair. Elias turned to see Nami floating on her wave of water as she approached. "Miss Keirsta, would you like me to take the welcoming from here?"

The High Councillor shot both of them a black look before answering. "You just want me to be tortured more by the quill," she said with a seemingly poisonous lacing. "Though I do have to deal with that bird man and snake woman... Fine." She passed a small card and a set of keys to the Marai sorceress before spinning around on her heel to leave. She looked up at Elias with a concerned look as if telling him to be careful. He got the message loud and clear.

Turning back to the mermaid beside him he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Is she always like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Though she's not all that bad. She just gets a little grumpy when she has to do extra paperwork. Anyways let's get you settled in first, then I'll answer some of your questions," the young Tidecaller said as she grinned. "Looks like you're on the second floor."

They both made their way through the serene garden as Nami explained the layout of the the complex he was about to call home. He learned that most of the training rooms were held on the ground floor whilst the champions were mostly housed on the floor above and the summoners had joint dorms above in the fourth, fifth and sixth floors. The third floor was largely composed of offices for the non-magical staff members such as psychological councilors, consultants, maintenance workers and a variety of professions he never knew existed.

He could not help but marvel at the sheer scale of the Institute as they waited for the lift to come down. "This place is amazing. I've never seen anything like it before," he muttered partly to himself and partly to the companion beside him.

"It has that effect on nearly everyone the first time they come here," the mermaid explained coolly, "Though your reaction is nothing compared to mine."

He turned his head to see a smirk on her face as the eyebrow on his mask shot upwards in doubt. "Really?"

"Hey I had never seen land, or anything above sea level for that matter, before a few weeks prior to coming here!" she sassed playfully, "I'm still learning about the world!" She prodded him on his bandaged chest as the lift finally arrived at their level.

Stepping into the box, he quickly changed the subject before she could continue into a rant about her own journey to the Institute. "So will the things I had with me be in-" He was suddenly cut off by a weightless, disorienting feeling as a hum confirmed that the lift was working its way upward to the second floor. Once it stopped and the door opened Elias stumbled out with a groan and his head in his hands as he tried to get some semblance of balance back into his legs.

"Yeah I hate it too but I can't climb stairs all that well," came the guilty voice of his fishy guide.

He looked at her in shock as if saying "There were stairs!" She simply replied with a motion to a door labelled 'Stairs' directly opposite the lift. Correcting himself, he promised to never take that accursed metal box again.

"Anyway, since you're the twentieth champion in the Independent Block, your room is the first one on your left. Oooh I wonder what yours looks like. I bet it's something cool," Nami exclaimed in wonder. Another questioning look from the nomad caused her to roll her eyes. "When you successfully finish your Judgement they magically persoanlise your living quarters to make it feel more comfortable and friendly when you move in. Of course she's too lazy to even explain it all to you."

Approaching a door a short distance away from the lift she stopped and turned to him, arm extended and holding the key tightly. As he reached for it she quickly withdrew her hand. "Are you going to let me in?" she asked, a devious grin spreading across her face. Sighing heavily he agreed knowing she would only toy with him more more if he didn't. She let out a delighted "Hmph" and handed him the key.

Finally able to enter his new home, he opened the door to a sight he thought he would never see again. The inside of the apartment was dimly lit by a multitude of fluorescent mushrooms that clung to rocky walls. The floors were sandy and gave off a familiar sound when he stood on them. The entrance was a short alcove that opened up into a what seemed like a low cavern with a rock pillar in the centre that almost separated the three main rooms. The cavern contained a kitchen on the far side with a small dining area beside it. The living room was on his immediate right, complete with a dark, 'L' shaped sofa and a small coffee table with all his belongings on top. On the far side of the room two doorways stood an even distance apart and he assumed one was sleeping quarters and the other he was not sure what was behind it.

"Wow you really did live under a rock," said a wondered voice behind him. He turned to see Nami enter and leave a trail as the water that enabled her to move turned the sand dark. She noticed him looking at the trail and added quickly with a wink, "So I can escape quickly should the caveman turn on me."

He shot her an even darker look than the room and she giggled. "Done insulting me yet?" he said.

"Yeah. Actually I really like it. It reminds me of Sona's Arcade Rave Nights... Oh no! I forgot about the practice match I was meant to go to!" She exclaimed before quickly darting from the room before Elias could react. She even took the dark trail of mud she left when she came in, with her.

Now alone, Elias just shook his head at the antics of the seemingly hyperactive Marai as he returned to exploring his new home. He discovered that the mysterious doorway led to a room with machines used for washing conventional clothes. Luckily for him he only wore some half length pantaloons, that were commonly called 'shorts,' as his bandages were sufficient enough to make him appear appropriately covered. The shorts were also one of the things that kept one of his less malicious secrets safe. At the back of the laundry there was a clouded glass door. when he entered he found his bathroom complete with a small mirror, sink, shower and a secluded toilet.

Satisfied with the bathroom and laundry, he made his way to his bedroom. It was relatively plain when he entered the room. A double bed was situated into the left corner, a desk settled into the right corner and a small set of drawers was tucked away directly to his right. Sitting on the bed, he felt the soft mattress give a little to his weight and he laid back on it to test it. It was nice as he remembered all the years he spent with the nomads sleeping on the hard dirt as nightmares plagued him. Beds were perhaps the thing he missed most about the civilised world and his life as a Solari warrior. Before long he could feel the tendrils of exhaustion tugging at his mind and it was too late to stop himself falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey guys :) What do you think of the way I explained the League? Also sorry to any Quinn fans for that pick rate reference but it seemed perfect for the moment xD As always please point out any spelling/grammar errors (I'm getting really paranoid about them), any thoughts you have on the story and I hope you enjoyed it :) I think I figured out where this story is going btw so expect a few more chapters out soonish :3 - Neoslate

**Update A/N**: Ok well I got stuck on the next chapter because I couldn't describe his apartment so I decided to update this chapter with the apartment description and a little bit more interaction between him and Nami so I can continue with the next chapter - Neoslate


	4. Chapter 3: Pledges and Meetings

Chapter 3: Pledges

* * *

><p>The old man's face wrinkled into a frown. His black eyes cold with a disappointment that sucked the warmth out of the immediate area. Shoulder length silver hair blew across the right side of his face as he looked down ponderously. His shoulders raised and slumped in the dim, bluish-white light that the fluorescent fungi gave, alerting Elias to the inaudible sigh that the figure in front just exhaled.<p>

"Master Nocce?" the words seemed escape from Elias's mouth effortlessly but the tone in which they did, didn't reflect his intended meaning. They sounded innocent rather than reflecting the confusion he felt.

The old man looked up, returning his gaze upon Elias. His eyes had changed to a deep golden hue and the younger man knew this was not his master. The area around his neck looked like it had been torn out from the Adam's apple as horizontal gashes around the edge of the hole appeared to gape for breath. He then noticed the scaly fish tail supported by an ever-moving puddle of water that made up the man's lower body and he knew who now faced.

_Too late_ he thought as his vision started to blur and water began to suddenly encapsulate him. He could feel the power of the water mage's magic as the fluid forced it's way into his lungs, trying to drown him. The water quickly filled him and his struggle lessened as he felt the life draining away from his body. He gave in to the peace of the slow death he was condemned to. It was then that he was released and he fell to his knees, spluttering out clear liquid in between ragged breaths. He looked up in confusion as he finished coughing up the majority of the invasive water only to have his gaze met by hate filled golden orbs.

"I will not permit you to die in peace. Rather your sins will be paid in your suffering," a rasping breath explained coldly, "If you would so easily condemn them, then you are unworthy to save them. This is my curse upon you. Only with your suffering will you save them and repair the damage your ignorant choices have brought upon them."

Elias got up from his knees so as to confront the strange creature at eye level. He glared back into the eyes of his tormentor but before he could react, a clawed, webbed hand shot up from the merman's side and sunk deep into his right eye socket. He could only scream in agony as fingers rummaged around in his skull, blood oozing out from the wound. He helplessly clawed at the arm connected to the intruding hand before he felt it clutch something solid and retreat in a spray of red. Almost immediately the room lit up with a pale, white light that emanated from a stone held in the clutches of his torturer.

He shot up in his bed with an agonized scream as he grasped the clay mask that was used as a substitute for his scarred face and flung it out of the room. In a panicked state he tore away the bandages that covered the majority as he rushed to the mirror in his bathroom. He settled down and slowed his heavy panting once he could see no gaping hole in the right side of his face, instead he just prodded at the filled hole where the eye used to be. He winced as the still sensitive skin burned at the touch. The tribe's healers had said that, due to the nature of the burns, they would be sensitive for the rest of his days though he was just grateful for the opportunity to have survived the hell that they had found him in.

Staring back at the face in the mirror he saw his lips were gnarled back into a deformed sneer and his nose was a mangled blob of meat with two holes. The rest of his face seemed nearly non-human with the amount of scarring. He still felt the regret of failing in his duty, the betrayal from the very deity he had worshiped his entire life, gritty wind flaying his skin as the spiteful sun burned him nearly to death but through that pain he had learned the truth. The truth that he had deserved every part of his punishment and possibly even more for his part in the extermination of an entire culture. The memories would never disappear, he knew that they would haunt him forever but so long as he could restore the disorder that he was responsible for then he would be able to die easily. He shuddered. _No! I won't lose myself to it again _he argued to himself. Spinning out of the bathroom he set off for the kitchen.

Reaching the dining room he ran his fingers along the folding doors he had discovered after moving in three days ago. His apartment was so far his favourite thing about the League was his apartment. It looked, felt and even smelled like his home in the Ravines of the Fyrone Flats. An ancient musk of undisturbed dirt infiltrated his nostrils as he drew a deep breath and recalled the events of the past few days.

A pair of summoners had come to retrieve him for his presentation into the League that was held in the Main Hall. He had stood upon a dais that overlooked the entirety of the Hall and introduced himself to the World as all in the room listened with seemingly murderous intent. He had hated it. He had destroyed homes, eradicated entire cultures and other unspeakable horrors yet he could not face this one crowd of press and future peers. He had noticed that most of the champions were utterly bored with the procession, after all another person to kill or be killed by shouldn't need to be this important. His actions would show them his importance, not fanfare and pomp. After mentioning his name and title he was urged to make a comment on reason for joining the League to which he simply replied, "My only goal is to teach the truth to those that are lost." At this a heavily armored woman with golden-red hair stood up from her seat near the front and stormed out of the hall and out the front of the building. The room seemed to suddenly grow a little darker.

He couldn't really take anymore questions and was saved by High Councillor Kolminye at the behest of a Keirsta Mandrake when she noticed his distress. Kolminye motioned Elias to leave the stage and promptly ended the conference as soon as he was away from the limelight and she had talked about the rise of the new City-State in Shurima with the hungering reporters.

Pulling himself back to the present with a shudder he walked over to the refrigerator, an insulated box of metal with a magic ice crystal somehow hidden within it that was use to keep food from spoiling. He opened the door, still not convinced that what he had been told was true or whether he was being pranked into drinking sour milk he pulled the bottle from the shelf and took a long draught from it. _Nope, not sour... Yet _He thought as he eyed the milk inside the bottle. Tasting the liquid on his lips, he remembered that his face was devoid of any coverings and rushed to his bedroom cupboard to find some spare bandages before any visitors could find him in his current state. As if on cue, two faint knocks were heard on the door as Elias pulled the last bundle of spider silk bandages from the drawer. _Damn, now I'll have to see her that spider woman about getting more of these _he silently cursed.

"Just a second!" He yelled, wrapping up his head and reapplying the mask he had tossed away earlier as the knocks grew hurried and more urgent. Opening the door he found a meek, gawking teen in a Summoner's purple robe waiting for him in the passageway. He was fair and blond, shoulder length golden locks sticking out from under the hood whilst emerald eyes caused tiny freckles on his nose to stand out. _This one would catch the ladies' attention for sure _Elias almost thought aloud.

"Ummm... M-mister Elias s-sir?" The smaller figure before him began, "S-since the issues with the Shuriman Empire have now been s-settled, you are to have your d-debut match."

Elias raised a hand. "Firstly, I prefer just to be called Elias. Secondly I would like to know your name," he explained to the boy in an even, almost monotone, voice.

The blond just met the nomad's gaze with wide eyes. "Y-y-yes Elias s-sir," the kid stammered before averting his vision to the floor and quietly adding, "F-follow m-me."

Elias could only smile at the innocent boy as he closed the door to his apartment behind them.

* * *

><p>Diana watched the match intently while she sat on the bench. Taking a massive bite out of a vegetable pastry that she had bought from the bakery in the Plaza, she watched the new champion barrel through the jungle of the Rift. She wasn't usually the type to listen to speculation though when his appearance upset Leona at the presentation a few days before her interest had been piqued and she could not help but come to the match to see the new arrival. She was impressed by what she saw, especially with his ability to use the Moon's power to empower himself and his attacks. She would have to speak to him after this match.<p>

The screen showed him cannon out of the river with an impossibly long leap in the direction of the enemy top laner, Tryndamere. Elias's teammate Darius, noticing the flash of silver darting toward his opponent, hurried to back up the nomad's assault. Diana's eyes narrowed as she saw an arc of golden light come out of the nomad's weapon and pin the Barbarian King as he tried to spin away. Quickly following up the pinning strike the bandaged man let loose a savage slash across the barbarian's back as Darius arrived to finish off the job. The death was announced as the curious new addition to the League returned to clearing his jungle.

Diana's attention to the big screen was broken when she heard the loud thunk of armor landing beside her on the stone bench. When she saw who it was her hands balled into fists, her knuckles turning white, as anger seemed to fill her every cell. Within striking distance sat the very object of her ire, the Radiant Dawn, her hero that betrayed her, the very embodiment of all she sought to strike from the face of the world. Her long, sunset red hair glistened beautifully over her golden armor as the noon sunlight flickered down from the skylight of the Plaza. She looked up into the light, her tanned skin seeming to radiate gold as she drank in the power of her deity. Diana remembered how she had revered this treacherous woman in what seemed like almost a lifetime ago. She resisted the urge to shudder as she recalled her disgusting foolishness. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she realised that she had been staring off in the general direction of her nemesis and she quickly looked away as Leona eyed her suspiciously, her expression now a mix of fierce and perplexed. She cursed herself for even thinking about the wench.

The redhead observed the moon worshiper beside her. Her hair, even longer than her own golden-orange locks, was tied back into a single, pale blond pony tail that swayed with every move she made. Her usually milk white face was now turning a light shade of pink as she shied away from Leona's gaze. It was rare for the usually cold Scorn for the Moon to display emotion on this level so the Radiant Dawn let a small, smug smile tug at the edges of her mouth, regarding the action as a small victory against this murderer. She usually held a disdain for killing but she knew she would have to face off against the woman beside her one day and that when that day came, only one of them would live through the ordeal. She heard footsteps behind her that she knew could only belong to one man. Only _he_ could walk so quietly despite the weight of that armor.

Armored forearms encircled her waist as Pantheon gave her a hug and sat next to her on the bench before noting the match they were watching. "He's picked it up quite quickly compared to most other champions," he mused almost admirably, "he must be a worthy opponent."

"He _was_," Leona scoffed, anger glinting in her brown eyes. Diana said nothing but listened to their conversation while the match progressed and Elias managed to flick back a weakened, escaping Kog'Maw into the range of his ADC, Tristana. She blew apart the small creature quickly before knocking away the incoming Tryndamere, nodding to the bandaged man who had just turned the tide of the match steeply in their favour.

After the play had passed, Pantheon's attention returned to his childhood-friend-turned-lover and her mysterious comment. "Did you know this man once?"

Leona looked at Diana warily before whispering something to Pantheon and standing up from the bench. She turned to Diana, her expression filled with disdain as she left the Chosen of the Moon with another snide and mysterious comment. "Two traitorous heretics in the League huh? Well I guess it'll only be a matter of time before they betray each other. Also Di, honey, you might want to let go of that pastry, it'll burn you if you don't."

Diana glared at the redhead as she strode away confidently before setting to the task of removing the remains of the steaming pastry from her hand. "Sun slut," she muttered under her breath as she peeled puff pastry off her palm._  
><em>

"You know she's not that bad. She's just hurt by what you did to her people."

She glanced at the helmeted warrior a short distance away from her as he regarded her with reddish glowing eyes from under his helmet. They did not seem fierce when she saw them but rather concerned. "What would you care?" came her reply as she returned to removing the meal from her hands.

"You fought an entire fortress of religious, fanatical Rakkor and beat them. Even if you were enhanced by magic, that is a feat I must admire. You have my respect and that is why I care."

Shocked, Diana flicked her leg over the bench gracefully and turned her entire body to face the Artisan of War. She had expected his ire, not his respect let alone admiration. Pride tickled within her chest as she now knew she had achieved what very few others had but she soon realised how out of character this was for the usually arrogant man. She was about to comment on the oddity when he spoke, catching her with an open mouth as an embarrassing squeak escaped from it.

"Well the match just ended so you should probably get down there to meet him, I'll be at Gragas's if you need me," he said, indicating the champions exiting from the archway beneath the screens. She looked to where he indicated and saw the losing team exiting the amphitheater headed by an extremely grumpy barbarian. She turned back to where Pantheon had sat only to find him half the distance to the bar already. She really should have expected nothing less but she still sighed as returned to her original subject of interest as his team began to filter out of the archway.

She observed the victors as they exited the summoning platform. First came the the bottom lane duo with Tristana energetically leading Janna whilst blabbering about something Diana could not make out, though she did hear the words "Teemo" and "Tonight" in the conversation. The two were followed by Darius and then Syndra, the Hand of Noxus turning back to face the last team member to leave the summoning platform. As Elias stepped out of the shadow of the platform he made eye contact with the large Noxian and both shared a silent nod while the amphitheater erupted into loud applause and cheering. Syndra took Darius's place in the new champion's vision as she floated toward him, a single magical orb flitting around excitedly behind her head. As she approached, her arm extended awkwardly in his direction and he shook it lightly while the two exchanged words.

Meanwhile due to the pandemonium, the Moon's Chosen had a multitude of junior summoners blocking her view, preventing her from seeing what was going on. She had already decided that rushing to him using her powers would be a bad idea since this match was being policed heavily by the High Summoners and the movement would likely look like an attack. She opted for her other idea, confront him as he left the vicinity, which she thought was infinitely better than her first idea. Initiating her plan she began moving toward the centre pathway of the semi-circular arena and she pushed her way past several summoners whilst Elias finished an short interview with some young summoners before starting up the steps toward the exit of the arena. She came to the end of her row and stepped out onto the steps as the nomad approached only to realise he wasn't paying attention. He seemed like he was just trying to escape the amphitheater and in doing so did not seem to see the pale, armored woman standing in front of him.

The loud clatter of steel on stone sounded as both champions collided and fell to the ground. Diana didn't even realise how tall he was until about the second before they both collapsed in a heap on the stairs. He would have been a full head taller the she was and she was typically considered tall herself. As she scrambled to her feet she found him on one knee, eyes to the floor.

"My apologies milady but now is not the best time for introductions. I would rather do this later... and in a more _private _place," He quickly stated. Getting up and leaving, he continued up the steps to where the young Nami awaited him. Apparently the two had somehow befriended each other not long after he had woken from the coma he had fallen into after he arrived at the Institute but Diana wouldn't know anything about that since she told herself and others that she "wasn't the type for gossip." She watched them go with a pang of jealousy. "That fucking fish," she seethed quietly as she also left the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey there guys sorry for the wait on this chapter, just got caught up with real life stuff and couldn't write :( Anyways review this if you find any errors or you just enjoy it etc. I always enjoy reviews so don't be shy guys :) Also sorry to LeoXDi shippers, I don't mind it but I prefer the PanthXLeo ship and with that I hope I did well with the Leo/Di interaction, leave a review with your thoughts if you want :) So guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 4: Accelerating Plans

Chapter 4: Accelerating Plans

* * *

><p>Pantheon, the Artisan of War (and as of late: wheaty delicacies), made his way over to the counter of the Plaza's Bakery with a sigh and instantly regretted it. He saw the point of an extremely large and purple hat poking up above the line of the counter's surface, the same one that had been bothering him all day. A small hand shoved a cupcake onto the counter top, the frosting a light lilac covered in coconut sprinkles.<p>

"Can I work here now?" came a squeak from the hat, "I could even get Pix to help."

Pantheon sighed heavily again, "Did you go see Morgana, Lulu?"

A giggle arose from the hat as it lifted itself above the counter top to reveal a small yordle as purple as the frosting on the small sweet underneath.

"Hehehehe! Yes Mister P. Of course I did!"

"And what did she say Lulu?"

A small Fae sneaked out from under the preposterously huge headpiece almost doubling over in silent laughter as it floated around the yordle's face. This alerted the Rakkor warrior to the truth, she hadn't even tried to discuss it with his boss. She was taking him for a fool so the blood began to boil in his veins as his temper started to flare. Trying his best not to reach out for the Fae Sorceress's throat, Pantheon gritted his teeth and replied as calmly as he could.

"Lulu," he growled,"I am not in charge of this place so you have to go ask Mor-"

Oblivious to the malicious red glow in his eyes, Lulu continued her pestering. "But Mister P. I can make cupcakes and sweets... Mmmmm... Swee-"

The warrior's hand shot over the counter and took a firm grip on the yordle's shirt, a look of shock spreading across Lulu's face. Her eyes began to widen as the warriors opposite hand balled up into a fist and was drawn back. Pix retreated, seeming to leave Lulu alone and her face subsequently exuded even more terror.

"Her face looks about the same size as that fist of your's. Are you sure you want to do that?" Called the voice from the arched perimeter of the Bakery. Leaning against one of the big arches was a tall bandaged figure, silhouetted against the light of the Plaza. The rakkoran knew who it was instantly, no other member of the League created a silhouette quite like his. A small Fae tugged desperately on the bandages around his shoulder.

"You here to buy something Elias?" Pantheon replied sharply, lowering his up-raised fist slightly. The figure stepped further into the Bakery, stopping just a few feet away from the counter.

"Yes actually but first I'd like you to let her go," Elias continued when the warrior hesistated, looking down at the yordle before looking back up at the Nomad. "I'm sure you don't want to pay back the League more than what you already have to." Pantheon fumed as the nomad's vision darted around his work place, an obvious poke at his current circumstance.

The warrior's eyes darted between the terrified purple yordle and the newcomer, assessing the the situation. When he thought about it he realised the nomad had a point but if he let Lulu go she might return to annoy him even more. He would be unable to rejoin the fray that were the League matches until he completed the community service he was penalised with for a similar action; kicking Teemo down the amphitheatre stairs for being a toxic little shit and losing him a bet.

"Hey! That little fucker deserved every inch of stairs he got!" Pantheon's remark shot across the counter echoed by a light chuckle from the nomad.

"That, he probably did," Elias replied having already been the subject of some of the Swift Scout's many traps and pranks, "But _she_ isn't Teemo. She's just a bored child that wants to help you out. That _child_ doesn't deserve this." His hand was now extending slowly and steadily toward the the young Sorceress's collar, his single, silver eye trained on the Artisan of War.

After considering the words carefully, Pantheon opted out and tossed Lulu into the outstretched arms of her saviour and her miniscule, winged companion. Elias helped her to her feet and calmed her before pointing her to the exit of the bakery. As he returned his attention to the newly employed baker the obvious question was fired across at him.

"So waddaya want?" It came across bitter and resentful, as if he had just denied a child a toy.

"Got any meat pasties?" Elias replied flatly, an inherent lack of expression on his mask.

"Pffff! Of course," Pantheon scoffed with a dismissive wave, "That's almost insulting."

"I'll take two then."

The exchange occurred in silence as both men were unwilling to speak of the recent events. As the nomad snatched up the bag with his food of the counter, he tossed two gold coins over to the rakkoran who caught them deftly without looking. Pantheon didn't make eye contact when he spoke next but the threatening tone was evident in his voice.

"I imagine the 'Higher-Ups' won't be hearing of this... affair."

Elias stopped by the archway he had leaned against earlier. "I beat you once boy, don't make the mistake of fighting me again."

"A lot can happen in fifteen years. You mightn't be the mighty 'Paragon' you once were. I wonder how most of the people here would react to the truth..."

A sinking feeling fell in his gut as the words that were spat at him sunk in. His cause would mean nothing if the truth was revealed to the world before he was ready. It could endanger many that he held dear and many that still remained in hiding. He did not know how much the Artisan of War knew but if the rumors were true and Leona was really as close to him as he had heard, then a lot of bad and dangerous assumptions could very well be made. Assumptions that could ruin him.

"Just keep your mouth shut and nothing will come of it," finished Pantheon before disappearing into the Bakery's kitchen.

Elias knew he had to act fast.

* * *

><p>It was just a little past noon when Diana saw him enter the Independent Block. He had Nami with him again, the pesky fish girl always seeming to prevent her approaching the mysterious man. The last time she had tried he had pushed past her and into her arms as she led him away from his first match. That was two weeks ago and she remembered how she had felt jealous and rejected. She hadn't left her apartment for a week afterward, choosing to be transported directly to her quarters rather than the Plaza arena. It had even affected her performances in matches, causing her to lose some matches that she should have won easily. She realised she was staring at the two and she blushed.<p>

Irritated with herself, she turned her back on the duo and returned her attention to the novel she was reading. She had almost finished the page when her augmented senses alerted her to the incoming projectile. Without looking her hand shot out to her weapon, the Moon Silver Blade, and she erected it's point into the path of whatever was about to hit her. _I swear, if this is another one of Nidalee's javelins or Syndra's dodgeballs I am going knock some heads_, she fumed to herself but instead of the loud clang of steel or the deafening pop of a spherical sack of compressed air, all she heard was a rustle and felt something soft slide down the length of her blade. Confused she turned to find a paper bag slowing its descent down the khopesh. She yanked it off before opening it and looking inside. Within the bag lay a warm meat filled pastry that was severed in the centre from a chance meeting with her blade. A sudden, approaching voice cut through her confusion and she looked up to see the new addition to the League warily approaching her.

"I'm sorry, we haven't had the chance to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Elias and I come throwing gifts," his mask smiled weakly as the words seemed to emanate from his form.

"Hello. My name is Diana, but I have a feeling that you already knew that..." she began with suspicion, missing the light jest entirely.

"Only because of your emblem my lady-"

She smiled slightly at that. _My lady... how nice_, she thought as her hand rose to her forehead. Realising that her thoughts had drifted away from the conversation she ripped her attention back with a slight 'Pardon me.'

"Hmmmm... attention span," the mask looked down momentarily as it mumbled to itself, "Do you have any idea why I am here my lady?"

"Not much other than speculation," the blonde woman replied, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Well let me enlighten you. After what is known as 'The Betrayal' the Lunari, as a people, dispersed, abandoning the ancient temples and going into hiding all around the continent of Valoran. For close to a hundred years they have hidden an-"

"So you're telling me there's more of us out there?" Diana interrupted, wide-eyed with wonder from this new news. There were questions that she needed to ask this man and he **had **to give her the answers. _Praise the Moon! _She thought as Elias started speaking again.

"Maybe, though you have to go through _a lot_ of trouble to find them," came his low answer as he absently rubbed the bandages on his forearms.

"But wait. When the moon chose me I saw _them_ butcher temples full of Lunari... How can that be?"

"I would much rather speak of this somewhere private..." He was looking around the courtyard warily now as if he was afraid somebody was watching, listening in on their conversation. She noticed the uneasy expression on the mask and took note of it.

"Okay. Where's yours?" she asked brusquely before rephrasing it to something equally as blunt, "Just take me to your place." The directness almost made the mask flinch but Elias did well to hide it.

"How about this my lady, why don't you meet me at one of the training gyms tomorrow morning?"

"Well how do I know you'll tell me what I need to know?"

He studied her with a single eye before returning a vague answer. "Dawn. Tomorrow. Training Room 4."

Shocked with the sudden assertion of authority, Diana could do nothing but watch him leave in the direction of the lift. She put down the bag of food so she could dog ear her page in the book. When she looked up, her new acquaintance was already halfway to the lift. She was surprised by his pace, long strides taking the length of about two of hers. Now that she thought about it, she realised that his body was strangely out of proportion with his limbs and she looked him up and down. He reminded her very much of Singed except for the height with which Elias would beat the Mad Chemist by at least a full head. In fact, he would rival Prince Jarvan for height she thought as she recalled the monstrously tall man that was the Demacian prince. Diana then realised she'd been oggling the man she had just been talking to and he had just about reached the lift to the upper floors. Panicking slightly, she gathered up her things hastily and started off after the tall man only to realise that he had already disappeared up the stairwell.

"I prefer cheese ones!" she called out, waving around the bag with the pastry in it.

* * *

><p>Elias stepped through the gym doors, hinges creaking in protest as the tall man made his way to his rendezvous with the Chosen of the Moon. Looking up as his arms strained against the heavy doors, he found the blonde standing in the centre of the room. Fully donned in her armor, she turned her head toward him, an annoyed expression spread across her face. He quickly glanced at the skylight, noticing that the sun was starting to rise. He would have the advantage should things turn sour.<p>

She now turned her whole body directly to him, giving him a full view of her armour as she rotated. He studied it for soft spots and noted a few. _Rib-cage just below the breasts, inner biceps and elbow, inner thighs and knees _he listed in his head as she began to speak.

"I'm here. Now tell me what you know," she demanded angrily.

"Whatever do you mean _my lady_," Elias just about hissed the last words, a sneer spreading across his mask as he did so. He circled her so that their ensuing 'conversation' would not spill out into the courtyard.

"TELL ME!" She yelled again as the burning of lunar energy began to show in her eyes.

"Hmmmm. Definitely not a morning person I see," He jeered at her. He was serving her fresh bait and she was already hooked.

"Hhhrraaaarrggggghhh!" She began to charge at him, speed increasing as she augmented herself with her powers. Swinging her blade, she fired off a bolt of raw energy that travelled in an arc toward the man in front of her. He could see her blade glow as lunar energy was channeled through it. Though despite her deadly intent he was still confident. He had pulled some strings the day before and had a training stasis crystal discreetly placed at the top of the room by some medium level summoners. He didn't plan on it's use but he liked to have the insurance on his life.

The bolt moved quickly toward him but his reflexes were quicker and he took a step forward, dodging the bolt and the ensuing implosion behind him. Spinning on the ball of his foot he dodged Diana's wild charge, spinning to her right as she passed him and unleashing a vicious backhand blow to the side of her head. She cannoned toward the wall and she braced for it by curling herself into a ball. She collided with the wall, her own momentum cracking the wall. She fell to the floor, a red welt already rising on her cheek from where the blow had hit her.

Taking a moment, she recovered and stood making sure to keep him within her sights. White hot rage built up in her chest at the junior mistake she had just made but she had an outlet and she took to it with vigor. Using the wall as a spring board she pushed off it, manipulating the gravity around her to make her light enough to cannon through the air head first at Elias's torso.

The nomad had anticipated this and crouched low enough to get below the incoming woman before firing his hand upwards as she reached him. Taking her in the throat, he lifted her as she passed over him, effectively throwing her across the room. She crashed heavily onto the floor and rolled multiple times before stopping and propping herself up on all fours. She hacked and spluttered at the sudden winding she had received only to notice the light weight of a hand resting on her back and a figure crouching beside her.

Furious but weak, she turned her head to meet his gaze though her anger dissipated once she saw the disappointed expression on Elias's mask. Instead she feebly fended off his hand only to have it return there after she had batted it process was repeated a few more times of the following moment before she just gave up and tried to focus on recovering.

"There is no doubt that you have the gift," Elias said whilst he pulled her to her feet, "and you have plenty of talent in using it..."

He watched her face change from rage to shock at the sudden praise. Her mouth opened as if to make some form of reply but he cut her off before any words could be formed.

"But you have not the discipline nor the temperament to wield it to it's full potential. You are therefore unworthy of my knowledge and your people." He finished and waited for her response.

She did not react for several moments as she took in the new information. "Temperament..." she looked down, alerting Elias to another possible attack. Her breaths shook as she became enraged again. Elias noted the sunlight coming in from a window at the back of the room and knew she only had a small reserve of strength left to launch a final assault against him.

"I am the CHOSEN," she screamed as she unleashed a vicious uppercut. Elias barely dodged the blow when he realised that she had already grabbed her blade for her follow up.

"OF THE MOON!" She finished with a slash that would have taken Elias's head had he not ducked under it. He countered the combination with a single, hard punch to her solar-plexus and she once again found herself struggling to breathe as the wind was knocked out of her a second time. He held her up in an embrace and moved his mouth close to her ear so that his next whisper would be heard clearly and without mistake.

"That you are my lady, but fealty is not bought in titles," pulling away from her, he continued, "If you would like to forge that temperament into something worthy of your people then you would do well to seek me out peacefully."

He let go of her and she dropped to the ground before him breathing heavily. He then turned and left her there as she began to sob softly, tears dropping onto and rapidly soaking into the floorboards. When he reached the door he heard her call out behind him.

"Who are you to tell me this? Who are you to tell me I'm unworthy?"

He turned to see her looking up at him, tears streaming down her face, eyes now even darker from burns sustained from the unchecked use of her powers. He replied to her questions in a matter of fact tone despite his mask betraying his pity for her.

"I am a herald for a new beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _So I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to get out guys. Reality keeps getting in the way whenever I want to write so I apologise for being almost 2 months late. Anyways if you find any spelling/grammar errors or you just enjoyed what I've put out please leave a review :) Also I hope the dialogue isn't too bad since that's really my weak point. Oh and yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) - Neoslate_


End file.
